Pokefic 5
by Ashyboy14
Summary: AJ's baaaaaack!


Pokemon Love Pt 4 By Ashyboy13 Pokemon belongs to Nintendo as well as all the characters. This is based 5 years after Ash becomes Pokemon master. They stay for 2-3 days at each town/city except for forests. Misty/Ash understand Pikachu. I will be doing this in parts. Team Rocket has been disbanded. Togepi is back in Cerulean with Misty's sisters. 

Narrator: We see Ash and his friends walking toward what used to be A.J.'s gym. 

Ash: I wonder if AJ's back yet. 

Misty: He won't be back untill he beats you Ash! Remember when he got his 100th win? 

Ash: I remember. 

Suddenly a storm appears over the horizon. 

Brock: Mabey we should wait the storm out. 

Misty: Good idea Brock! Ash can go get some fire wood to make dinner! 

Ash: (groans) Misty, I did it LAST time! Besides, the power still works. 

Ash flips a switch and the lights come on . 

Pikachu: Pika... cha. Pikachu! (This is strange. Ahhhhh!) 

As someone grabs Pikachu's tail, he lets loose with a thunderbolt. 

Person: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Brock: Who are you!?! 

AJ: Why I'm insulted! 

Misty: (Reconizes the accent) AJ? 

AJ: who else? 

In the backround we hear Sandshrew laughing at his master's distress. 

AJ: Sandshrew!!!! 

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika, pika! (Ha ha ha ha!) 

Ash: (Trying to smother his own laughter.) Pikachu, be nice! 

AJ: (Sourly) I'm glad I'm so funny. 

Misty: I thought you went off to become a master. 

AJ: I did, but I decided to become a breeder insted! 

Brock: Allright! 

AJ: I was going to suprise you with some of my new Pikachu recipes, but it seems that I was the one to be supprised. 

Pikachu: Pikachu. (Sorry.) 

AJ: Anywho, why don't you stay the night? I have extra beds in the back. Actually, they're just cots. 

Brock: That's fine. We've slept in these before. 

Brock pulls AJ over. 

Brock: But... You might want to put those two in seperate cots. 

AJ's eyes widen as he realilizes what he means. 

AJ: You don't mean that those two.. 

He trails off. 

Pikachu: Pika, pi! ( Yep, you guessed it!) 

Ash: Do you two have to spread this around everywere we go? 

Brock and Pikachu look at each other. 

Brock/Pikachu: Yes! 

Misty: Well, I'm off to sleep. Wake me when it's morning. 

Ash looks after her a little too long and is broughten out of it by Brock. 

Brock: Hey Ash! Stop staring! 

Ash: Huh? I wasn't staring! 

AJ: Yeah, you were just checkin' out the old 'x-ray vision'! 

At this point both boys Sandshrew and Pikachu start laughing. 

Ash: Well, if this is the welcom I get from my own pokemon, then I'm going to bed. 

Ash walks away to find the mattresses, but finds a better place to sleep. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Morning 

AJ: Allright everybody, rise and shine! 

Ash: What time is it? 

Misty: To early. 

They look up as Brock flashes a picture of them he took while they were asleep and in each other's arms. 

Brock: Front page on the Pallet express. I've sent a copy to you Mom Ash, and one to your sisters Misty. My, what will they think. 

At this point both of them get up to rip him limb from limb. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

AJ: I'm sayin' this one last time, or I feed your meal to Pika- 

He then sees that Brock is being chased by a black and orange blur. 

Misty: Get him! 

Ash: AJ, help us, or your next! 

When Ash and Misty knock Brock down, the phone rings. 

Ash: Ulp! 

Ash Mom: Uh, Ash, useually trainers send home pictures of the pokemon they've cought not them making out. 

Ash: ( Thinking fast) Acually Mom, we staged the whole thing; Brock took the picture while we poesed. 

Ash Mom: OK; well good bye Ash! 

Ash: Bye Mom! Now, where were we? Oh yeah! 

With that they proceed to chase Brock untill the phone rings again. 

Sis1: Misty! How on earth could you let that brat sleep with you?!?!?!?!?!?! I know you're in love but- 

Misty: I'd love to chat, but those are fake. Brock took them. 

Sis1/Sis2/Sis#: Put him on the phone. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

One hour later. 

Brock: Jeez, that was one hack of a lecture! 

Pikachu: Pikachu! (Ash gave me one to!) 

Brock: Where are they? We're going. 

AJ: They decides to talk out what they're going to do tomarrow. 

Brock: He he heee! 

The End 


End file.
